Survival
by eyeshield21
Summary: A tale about another group of survivors on Oceanic 815. Follow this group, and how they react to the various mysteries of the island. OC Applications wanted. Details within...
1. Given to Fly, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Lost, nor am I making any money from this. **

**Details on how to submit appplications for characters are at the end of the story. Enjoy, and lets hope this fills the void until Season 5 starts again. **

* * *

**Episode 1: Given to Fly**

Leo's eyes opened sharply, as all he could see was the clear, blue sky, with his view slightly obstructed by the trees hanging over him. He was on his back, and though he knew he was probably somewhere in the middle of a jungle, he felt weightless, as if he was floating.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, a wave of feeling returned to Leo's body, as normal pins and needles turned into a mass shock of pain in his left side. Knowing what would happen if he succumbed to the pain, Leo knew he had to do something, anything.

_Calm down. Slow your breathing. It can't be worse than that bullet wound. Remember the bullet wound? Think about the bullet wound. _

He ignored the pain by dwelling on the past, as he found he was able to move his right arm far enough to clutch the silver bullet that hung from the chain around his neck. He squeezed it inside his hand, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the pain, until suddenly another one of his senses returned to him.

"HELP!" A high-pitched scream echoed through the trees, and Leo opened his eyes once more.

_Come on Leo, you're time to shine. Do what you do best._

Leo slowly sat up, absent-mindedly brushing off the leaves from his brown jacket and wiping the dried blood from his face, until he managed to find a nearby tree to help lift himself up.

"PLEASE! HELP!" The voice called out again, as finally, Leo was standing. He looked around himself and turned around to see the front-section of the plane _vertical_ to the ground, standing upright. He began wondering how and why he was outside of the plane, but decided to ignore this thought and head towards the plane. There were already a group of other people there helping other people out of the plane, but still the same voice was screaming.

Leo hesitated before he rushed over as he felt something hitting his side. He opened his jacket, looking at the inside of it, staring at the gun that hung in his hidden holster.

_**Flashback**_

Leo always found himself next to a little kid on plane trips.

"Mister, can I have a look out the window?" The short, blond-haired child next to Leo asked, and Leo turned to look down at the kid, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing." Leo replied, opening up the window screen so that the kid could see out the window. Leo moved his seat back to allowed the child to see more, taking note of the comfortableness of Oceanic's first-class seating.

_I'm definitely flying Oceanic from now on. _

"What happens if this plane crashes?" The kid asked, and Leo honestly couldn't answer.

"It probably won't crash." Leo replied meekly, still surprised at the kid's expression.

"Probably?" The kid asked back, and Leo simply sighed.

"Where's your parents?" Leo asked, as the columns of seats in first-class were divided into seats of two, and Leo could not see any one around him who seemed to know the kid.

"Somewhere here." The kid replied, and Leo knew he was lying.

"How did you get here?" Leo asked back.

"My parents bought me one." The kid stated simply, and Leo shook his head, knowing there was no point in asking further questions. Leo unbuckled his belt and began to stand up.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go to the toilet." Leo replied, and the kid nodded, letting Leo pass him and into the aisle. Leo passed the toilets as he went down the aisle, and stopped halfway down the plane.

"How's first-class?" A voice from the seats asked, and Leo turned to see an older man, with a rather good-looking brown haired woman sitting next to him.

"Couldn't be better. No problems so far, Ed?" Leo asked the man, gesturing to the woman sitting next to him. She looked at him with an expression of disgust, and Leo simply smiled and winked.

"No, none as of yet. You've been good, haven't you Kate?" Ed teased, and she looked back at him with an even more hate-filled look.

"I'll be in my comfortable seat sipping on my complimentary wine if you need me. You two don't enjoy yourselves too much." Leo joked, but before he could continue he was interrupted by a voice over the speakers in the aircraft.

"Passengers, we're experiencing a little bit of turbulence, so if you could, please make your way to your seats and put on your seatbelts." The voice called over, and Leo took that as his cue to leave.

Leo was back in the front of the plane when _it _happened.

Suddenly the slow shaking of the plane turned into violent rumbling, as oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. Leo turned to his seat to find the kid had disappeared, and began looking around frantically. The other passengers ignored him, until suddenly he felt a hard jerk and the last thing Leo remembered was being thrown up into the roof of the plane.

_**End Flashback**_

Leo instantly came back to his senses, as he ran over to the plane and looked around. He went over to one of the people who was surrounding the plane and immediately questioned him.

"How many people are still inside?" Leo asked, and the man turned to him.

"I don't know exactly. The middle and back section of the airplane broke off before we crashed here, and I could guess that about half of the people in the front section are still inside there." The man explained, and Leo nodded. "It's not likely that the people still in the plane are still alive."

Leo turned to the man and just stared, before shaking his head and heading for the plane. Slowly he climbed into the plane, looking to see the bodies of people slumped in their seats. He checked pulses as he walked past, until he found one that was still beating.

Leo didn't have time to check who it was, just taking note that it was a woman, as he carefully hoisted her onto his back and began slowly descending down the plane, and taking her outside, laying her carefully down on the ground. He may not have been a doctor, but he could clearly tell that her right arm had been seriously injured.

"You know your bleeding right?" The woman stirred in his arms, and Leo looked down at her.

"You're welcome, too." Leo replied.

"You might want to get that checked." She ignored him, gesturing to his left side, and Leo stopped her just before she tried to move her right arm.

"I'll get to the doctors as soon as we get off this island, you on the other hand need more attention." Leo replied, as he turned to the man who he had talked to previously. "You! Look after her! I'm going back inside."

"I wouldn't do that!" The man replied. "The plane looks like it'll fall!"

"I'll be fine." Leo replied, as he looked around to see the chaos going around him. The woman who's voice he heard screaming before was cradling a dying man's body in her arms, there was a man laying down, crushed underneath the front section of the airplane, and there were many more people surrounding the aircraft with various injuries and problems.

"HELP ME!" The woman screamed again, and Leo decided to tend to her first.

"What is it?" Leo asked, and wondered if it came out more harshly than he could.

"My husband… Please help him!" She cried out, and Leo looked down at the man. His face was bloodied and it looked like his leg was hanging on by a thread. Leo checked his pulse and knew he was breathing his last breaths.

Not wanting to tell the woman that, he immediately knelt down and began trying to resuscitate the man, pressing down on his chest and breathing into his mouth. He continued objectively, while thoughts of why he was trying to save a lost cause ran through his mind.

"Is he breathing yet?" The woman asked, but Leo ignored her, as he the man's breathing slowed, and he knew this was the turning point. Leo knew instinctively as he continued that the man had gone already, but he still continued, finally thumping on the man's chest with his fist angrily.

"Damn!" Leo cursed. He stared at the woman, who had an equally shocked expression on her face. "Sorry." Suddenly though the attention of everyone was adverted, as a loud roar drowned out all sound.

"What the hell was that?" A voice from behind Leo called out, and suddenly they saw a tree in the distance fall down, with more and more trees following suit, slowly getting closer to where they were standing.

"Whatever it is it's coming closer!" Another voice yelled out. "What do we do?"

And without hesitation, Leo stood up. "Run. Now. Collect whatever you need, help the injured and we have to head outwards, hopefully to a beach. We'll come back here later."

The people around Leo stared at him, until one of them nodded, and started obeying his orders. Slowly, everyone joined in, and gathered what was around them and followed after him. Leo looked over the group and saw hopelessness and desperation. He said the words that he knew he couldn't guarantee.

"It's going to be alright." Leo said to the group. "But whatever that thing is, its bigger than we are, so we'd want to find somewhere to hide!" Leo began walking out into the jungle, leading the group behind him.

"Where are we going?" The injured woman he rescued from the plane before asked, and Leo turned to her, thinking of an answer as fast he could

"Safety."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, now on how to submit profiles and characters, it's quite easy. It should take about the best of a minute. Just fill out this application form below...**

**Name:** Self explanatory  
**Appearance:** For this, just tell me the name of an actor or actress or famous person your character looks like. Think about it as what actor or actress you'd like to play your character.  
**Song:** Just an interesting fact, for what song do you think would fit your character the best.  
**Reason for Redemption:** Redemption is one of the central themes of Lost. Everyone has something they're running away from or something they want to hide or atone for.  
**Goal on the Island:** What does your character hope to achieve or find on the island? Maybe simply relax, or as simple as wanting to go home.  
**Strengths:** What is your character's main strength.  
**Fears:** What does your character fear the most.  
**Previous Occupation:** What your character was before the plane crash.

**Here's an example, this is Leo's profile**

**Name:** Leo Carlson  
**Appearance:** Ryan Reynolds  
**Song:** All These Things That I've Done – The Killers  
**Reason for Redemption:** Experienced loss of people close to him and blames himself for it  
**Goal on the Island:** Find Kate and the kid he sat next to, and to take care of his group.  
**Strength:** Puts others before himself  
**Fears:** The dark.  
**Previous occupation:** Police officer

**I'll handle everything else to do with your character, but you can always suggest various plotlines or flashbacks through reviews. So, enjoy!**


	2. Given to Fly, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey folks, here's chapter two. Just a few notes before we start. Thanks for all the character applications, all will be used, more will still be accepted and this chapter focuses on the character submitted by 'TheSilverStar' - Sofia.**

**The characters so far consist of Sofia, Stephanie (BloodMoonRising), Alice (Charlotte), Terri (HolyCrap...), Adelina (Kaori), Callie (Rain-Ix), Fiona (Ilse), Jake (Golden-Black-Dragon) and Elena (johno). Golden-Black-Dragon, I renamed your character Jake as to not confuse him with Jack, as the two groups will be meeting up later on.**

**I also added an extra character of 'David', to make up for the lack of male characters, not that I am not pleased with the characters. If you feel you do not like how your character was featured, drop me a review with a suggestion, and though they might not be very well featured in this chapter they could be the central character next chapter - as from now on it'll be randomized. **

**Enjoy!**

**Episode 2: Given to Fly, Part 2**

Sofia gazed deeply into the fire, her black eyes staring into the bright red blaze in front of her. It was well into the night, and the group had decided to set up camp in the middle of the forest. They scavenged what food and drinks they could from the plane, after a fierce debate on whether to go back occurred, in which ended when a group consisting of Leo, two women named Stephanie and Fiona, and a man name David all headed off to collect what was left. To everyone's joy, they did not return empty handed, and everyone feasted on the food and drink. Everyone was under the impression that they were probably going to be rescued in the next few days anyway, so they might as well enjoy it while they could.

Sofia looked over across the fire, to see David and Stephanie talking to each other as if they were old friends and seemingly getting along very well. David looked like he lived on the corner of straight and narrow, dressed in a smart business suit, with clean cropped brown hair and no traces of there ever even being any form of facial hair at all. Sofia secretly envied the beautiful Stephanie, with her long, straight brown hair, and a look on her face that just screamed upper-class. While she was dressed casually, it just seemed more expensive on her.

The two youngest of the group sat together by a tree, another two immediately bonding. The first girl was Callie Thorp, a young, lively, blonde girl who Sofia found herself stereotyping as some rich daughter or heiress or something along those lines. Talking to her was the more innocent looking Adelina Pollano, who Sofia had sat next to on the plane. Of course, talking to her made Sofia realize that Adelina was not as innocent as she seemed, as she had walked down her own hard roads, reminding Sofia of herself when she was that age.

There was also a small band of women who Sofia distanced herself from, consisting of Alice Chase - who seemed to be quite a smart, sophisticated women who grew up in the ways Sofia only dreamed of -, Terri Carlson – a young woman who seemed to be doing more listening than speaking in the conversation and Fiona Rhodes – a proactive woman who had been the first to volunteer to go with Leo.

As there were groups, there were also the loners who were keeping to themselves. Sofia was a loner herself, but there were two others as well. Of the two, Sofia noticed Elena, a dark-haired woman who had managed to steal alcohol from the plane for herself, and Jake, a disheveled-looking man who had a very frightened, confused look on his face.

And then there was –

"How's the arm?" Leo Carlson, who was somewhere in between Jake's disorderliness and David's crystal clean appearance, with messy brown hair and a stubble, still dressed in the dark jacket she had seen him in previously.

"Fine and dandy." Sofia replied sarcastically, even though she knew that yes, her arm still hurt like hell, and had hurt like hell ever since he had 'rescued' her off that darn plane.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just touch your arm a little? To check if its alright?" Leo said, and she shook her head, trying to continue her lie. The moment he did touch her skin though, her whole body shuddered, and she bit her lip in pain.

"That didn't hurt at all…" Sofia grimaced.

"Just take it easy." Leo had a satisfied smirk on his face as he welcomed himself to sit next to her. "Here, take my jacket." Leo used the little first-aid knowledge he had to wrap it into a sling around her arm, then handed her a bottle of water.

"Where's your gun?" Sofia asked, noting that underneath Leo's Jacket was just a normal blue shirt.

"My what?" Leo replied, faking confusion.

"I felt it against me when you carried me." She said, before adding, "and I saw it as well."

"It's on my ankle holster." Leo admitted, deciding it was both useless and pointless to lie. "Just don't tell anyone I have it."

"And why do you even have a gun in the first place?" She prodded on. "Are you a cop, or a terrorist?"

"What if I'm both?"

"Then you're just a liar." She said simply, and after a long silence she finally spoke again. "You know, we met before the plane crashed."

"We did?" Leo asked, and Sofia smiled back at him. "I'm sorry for not remembering. My head's been a little muddled since the crash."

"It wasn't much, so don't worry about it." Sofia shrugged.

"I'm sorry anyway." Leo said. "So what was your name again?"

"Sofia." She shook his hand.

"Well I'm Leo."

"I know."

_**Flashback**_

It was a small hotel room, with one single bed, a blaring loud television and a black-haired woman, curled up on the chair in the corner, crying, whilst holding a picture in her hand.

Sofia ignored the woman knocking on her door, presumably a maid from the hotel, insisting that she turn down her TV as it was 'disrupting the other hotel occupants'. Finally though, she turned off the television when the phone of the hotel room rang. Wiping the tears off her face, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Sofia." The woman on the other side of the phone addressed. "It's your mother."

"Gosh, mother." Sofia laughed cynically. "You haven't called me like that since I was 17. Heck, you haven't even called me at all since I was 17."

"You haven't called me either." Sofia's mother replied bitterly. "And you were the one that left. I think sometimes you forget that."

"It's so easy to forget when your enjoying yourself like I am now that I'm no longer living with you." Sofia replied, not breaking her fortitude as she continued wiping stray tears from her face.

"It's time for that to end, Sofia." Her mother replied. "I know what you've been up to."

"And what's that?" Sofia challenged. "Freedom?"

"I know where you've been." Sofia's mother answered. "That boy you ran off with. I know what happened to him."

"That we're happy together?" Sofia suggested.

"You never were good at telling the truth, were you Sofia?" Her mother analyzed her, picking apart her character and her flaws. "Your lies manipulating, and eventually doing harm to everyone around you."

"And you never were good at actually accepting me for who I am –" Sofia began, before being cut off.

"You're lies killed him, didn't they?" Her mother replied, noting Sofia's subsequent silence. "Look, Sofia. I'm not calling to argue, I'm not calling to trade insults, as much as I enjoyed how we used to do that. There is a first-class ticket for a flight to Los Angeles the day after tomorrow at 11:00, waiting in the airport for you to come back from wherever you're hiding in Sydney, and return to me. Where you belong."

Sofia dangled the phone in her hand, before the expression on her face tightened. "My lies didn't kill him, you did."

Angrily, she slammed the phone, ripping out the cord and tossing the whole thing into the ground, reducing herself to the mess she was to start off with.

_**End Flashback**_

Hours passed and the survivors were gathered around the fire, some sleeping, some still awake, and almost everyone was keeping to themselves. Sofia herself was using the handbag she had carried with her on the plane as a pillow to rest her head on, as she slept peacefully.

She was suddenly awoken though, as was everyone else who were previously sleeping, to the sound of the fire suddenly being put out by a large splash of water.

"What the hell!" She heard a voice yell out, as where the fire was, they could make out the figure of Jake, standing above, noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"All of you –" He spoke in a loud whisper, trying to get everyone to be quite. "Stay still, stay quiet and do not panic."

"What?" Callie asked, but Jake immediately put a finger to his lips.

"Just trust me. You'll want to run, but do not even move an inch." Jake insisted frantically, and something in his voice got the survivors to keep their mouths shut. The group waited for many long seconds, with everyone crouched and scared by the night into keeping still.

And suddenly, there was a roar.

The group stayed absolutely frozen in place, as they knew that even if they ran it would be too late. They witnessed in terror, as all they saw was a large cloud of black smoke drift past them, with various lights flashing in its 'body'. It moved slowly through the group, as if observing them, judging each of them.

Each member of the group held their breath in fear, staring into the black smoke. Some made silent prayers to themselves, while others were more curious than scared. Jake was the one with the most intense expression on his face, and was following each of the monster's exact movements.

Suddenly, it made a quick movement over to where Terri Carlson was crouching, almost causing her to fall backwards in shock. It stopped short of a few inches in front of her face, and for many moments, Terri and the 'monster' looked eye to eye with each other. A look of horror crept onto Terri's face, as the monster left her as quickly as it had moved to her, continuing its path through the group, until finally leaving.

Several minutes later, when the group finally felt it was safe, Adelina spoke out.

"What the hell was that?" She said, turning to Jake. "What was that? Tell me, what was that?"

"I don't know." Jake replied, causing David to butt in.

"If you don't know what it is, then how did you know it was coming?" David asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I don't know…" Jake said once again.

"So you're telling us that you suddenly just felt a need to put out the fire and tell us all to shut up?" David continued.

"I said I don't know!" Jake insisted.

"Are you honestly expecting us to believe that?" David began growing more agitated, but Elena stepped in on his defense.

"He already said he didn't know, so let's leave it at that!" She spoke firmly, and David backed down. "Look, it's a long night, we've been through a plane crash and now this! We're all tired, we need sleep. Let's forget this even happened."

"Wait." Sofia spoke up, after everyone had finished their argument. "Where'd Terri go?"

The group traded looks, until finally Leo stood up from where he was quietly contemplating before, and all attention was on him. "I'm going to look for her. If you want to come with me, do so."

_**Flashback**_

It was late, and Sofia was going through a mad dash out of the hotel room and through the streets of Sydney.

"TAXI!" She yelled out, but none stopped for her. She ran further down the street until finally she spotted the yellow vehicle of hope waiting for her. She saw another man, with a disheveled appearance, but raced towards the taxi before he could get to it, opening the door and practically diving into the taxi.

"Airport, please." She said, as the taxi driver nodded, turned on his meter, and drove out of where he was parked.

"So, where are you headed?" The taxi driver asked. The man was simple looking – short, fat, bald.

"Airport." She repeated, semi-frustrated.

"I know that, I meant where. Alaska? Canada? Asia?" He asked.

"America." She replied quickly, not one to normally engage in small talk. "Could you drive a little faster – I don't want to miss my flight."

"I'm trying my best here ma'am." The taxi driver replied.

"Alright, I'll give you 50 extra." Sofia compromised, and a smile appeared on the driver's face.

"And suddenly I can do even better!" The driver laughed, as he turned off the road and began speeding slightly over the limit. "What time's your flight?"

"In about twenty minutes." She replied, as the driver realized the reason for her urgency. Surprisingly fast, she found herself at the airport, handing over her money. She took out of the taxi the little money she had, and quickly sprinted inside the airport, frantically searching for where to check-in.

The plane was set to leave five-minutes according to her mother when suddenly she stopped and looked up to the large screens above her to see there were no flights leaving to Los Angeles for another three hours.

She drifted off to check in for her flight to find that yes, there was a ticket waiting for her for the later flight. She both smirked and cursed to herself as she realized her mother thought it would be a perfect chance for her to reflect.

So she headed for the bar.

_**End Flashback**_

There was a much larger group accompanying Leo on his search for Terri, so Leo thought of splitting the group into two search parties. Sofia followed Leo, with the group consisting of her, Alice, Callie, Adelina and Jake. David led the other group, but Sofia just found herself disliking the man.

They ventured deep into the jungle, with Leo following on Sofia's instructions, who had proved to be useful to the team with her knowledge of tracking and orienteering. It wasn't long till Sofia stopped after a while of walking, with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"The tracks." Sofia stated. "They end here."

"What?" Alice shook her head. "I knew it. It was probably a dummy track. She was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? You mean there are other people on this island?" Adelina asked.

"Let's not jump to too many conclusions. Anything could have happened." Leo tried to reach consensus, but Callie suggested something which none of the group wanted to hear.

"Maybe that big cloud thing carried her?"

"Wait." Jake said, stepping in front of the group.

"What's wrong now?" Leo said rather harshly, but Jake stuck a hand out, trying to keep them away.

"Over there." Jake pointed to their right, but his vision was blocked by a low hanging tree. Carefully, he stepped forward, moving the branches and leaves aside, as all the group were shocked at what they saw.

Sofia raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that doing there?"

_**Flashback**_

September 22nd. Quite a day for an anniversary.

"Just one more." Sofia said to the bartender, who obliged and poured her another drink.

"If you keep drinking like this you'll miss your flight." Leo appeared behind her, pointing to the chair next to her. "May I?"

"Go ahead." She said, as Leo ordered his own drink.

"So, what are we drinking to?" Leo asked, as he received his drink.

"An anniversary." Sofia smiled back, and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Anniversary for what?"

"The worst day of my life." Sofia smiled bitterly, and before she could sip her drink, Leo grabbed her hand softly and brought the drink back down.

"It looks like you've already drank to that enough today." Leo said. "So how about we drink to something more merry?"

"Like what?" Sofia asked.

"To a safe flight." Leo offered, raising his drink.

Sofia smiled, and echoed him, raising her glass as well. "To a safe flight."

**_End Flashback_**

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that, hope to "see" you next time.


End file.
